<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous AU by Mystery_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499377">Miraculous AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer'>Mystery_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baker Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Gen, Reader is Marinette’s older sister, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I thought of while I wrote my other story<br/>I just wrote it down I’m not really gonna do anything with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "MARI, GET UP!!", said girl screamed and nearly falling from her bed as the hatch to her room was slammed open, Marinette peeked over the railing to see her older sister, (Name) Dupain-Cheng, body half way into the room and her hazel/green eyes glaring at her, her dark blue hair was up in a messy bun with a bandana and she was already wearing her ladybug printed work apron, "Come and eat, I made breakfast."</p><p>The teenager rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Okay, coming.", Marinette followed (Name) down the stairs and into the kitchen, were she saw her sister's boyfriend, ex model and now baker, Adrien Agreste, who was just finished sitting down a bowl of chopped fruit.</p><p>He turned to her and smiled, "Well, look who's up, morning sleeping beauty.", he kissed her on the forehead as she sat down.</p><p> "Thank, you two.", she sighed as she picked up her fork, "I bet you anything <em>Chloé </em>is gonna be in my class again.", the bakers glanced at each other as they sat down as well.</p><p>(Name) poured herself a cup of tea, as Adrien question, "Four years in a row??"</p><p> "Well, Sunshine, remember how it was with Chloé’s older sister, Cecile, and us, we spent the rest of school in the same class.",</p><p>The ex model winced, "Yeah, that's true.",</p><p> Cecile Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois older sister, went to school with her sister and Adrien. The rich brat and her didn't get along in their school years, just like Marinette and Chloé, but the difference is, (Name) didn't take any if Cecile’s shit. She regularly fought back with the other girl, even as toddlers, when they first met, didn't get along. But is seemed after the beginning of their last year of high school, Cecile started becoming a better person and now they are some-what friend. The rich girl was now away at college, learning about business, so she could run the hotel when her father retires.</p><p> "Mari, what have I told you time and time, again?"</p><p>The younger sighed, "I need to stand up for myself."</p><p> "Besides," she looked over at the blond, "It's the start of a new year, somethings bound to change.", she couldn't help but smile at his encouragement. Maybe he was right, maybe things will be-just as she finished her thoughts, she elbow the milk over but it was saved by her sister's quick thinking and reflex, who was use to her sister's clumsiness. (Name) smiled at her, placing the the carton back on the table and away from her elbow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Adrien, these are awesome!", Marinette smiled at the box of macarons he was showing her.</p><p> "Glad you like them, Mari.", he closed the box and handed them over.</p><p>She giggled as she took the box, "Thanks, my class will love them. You're the best!"</p><p> "Hey, I thought I was the best!", she turned to see (Name) walking in with a tray of fresh baked bread. Marinette smiled at her.</p><p> "Both of you are the best!", she went to hug her sister, only for the box to drop but it was saved by Adrien. He chuckled as he handed her back the box.</p><p> "See ya tonight!", Marinette hugged them both and just as she was getting out side she was stop by her sister.</p><p> "Wait, Mari! We're visiting mom and dad after you get back from school, okay?"</p><p>She looked at her sister, sadly. Had it really been three years? Shaking her head, she smiled, "Yeah, okay. Love you guys!", then she was gone, off for her first day.</p><p> Adrien held (Name) close as they watched her run off, really hoping today wasn't gonna be to rough on everyone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong> I was think about giving away this Miraculous AU idea to someone, Ya know the one I wrote with the Reader being Mari older sister? I just don’t like the thought of it just collecting dust.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Any body want it?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>